Heavenly Night
by xShiruko
Summary: Sea una bendición o una maldición; Sawamura no tiene dónde pasar la noche y Miyuki tiene camas disponibles en su habitación. [MiyuSawa. Insinuaciones de RyoKura. One-shot].


Hola. Este es un One-shot que venía haciendo desde hace meses y recién me animé a terminarlo ayer. MiyuSawa, por supuesto ;3; —aunque tiene su toque de RyoKura que a nadie le hace mal(?) Nunca puedo hacer MiyuSawa sin incluir a Kuramochi de alguna forma lol—.

**Disclaimer: **Diamond no Ace le pertenece a Terajima Yuuji, no a mí.

**Advertencias: **OoC, situaciones sin sentido (Masuko no está un día de semana en el instituto orz), cosas homo no tan homo y un final absurdamente abierto.

* * *

><p>Se hizo visible una vena en la frente de Kuramochi, lo que más o menos quería decir que algo malo le sucedería a la fuente de tal enojo. Mejor era si la persona era ruidosa y un año menor que él. Mucho mejor si aquella persona había estado por más de dos horas hablando solo como un loco, y no es que a Kuramochi le molestase, porque en realidad esa persona estaba estudiando para los exámenes finales, muy relevantes para todos, y más para un<em> idiota<em> como el sujeto en cuestión. Pero lo que _le tocó las pelotas_ fue que después de unas dos horas de estudio intensivo de aquel individuo que el peliverde prefiere no nombrar, fue que Sawamura se pusiese de un momento a otro melancólico, quizás mareado por tantos números, ecuaciones y definiciones inentendibles.

Ah, lo había dicho. Bueno, resumiendo; Sawamura lo estaba irritando, por lo que simplemente lo echó de la habitación con una almohada_ gentilmente_ lanzada al pecho del irrespetuoso pitcher.

— ¡Vuelve cuando los exámenes terminen, si es que sobrevives, _Bakamura_! —lo despidió a (aproximadamente) la una de la mañana, causando uno que otro "¡cállate!" de las otras habitaciones continuas. Sawamura, para no quedarse atrás, estuvo un buen rato golpeando la puerta insistentemente, reclamando que demandaría a Kuramochi si no lo dejaba entrar, cosa que no pasó en todo el tiempo que transcurrió.

* * *

><p>Kuramochi se sacó la <em>máscara<em>. Se dejó caer en la parte baja del camarote que le correspondía a Sawamura. Después de su ruidoso kouhai de primer año, no tenía que preocuparse por nada más; Masuko había ido a visitar a sus padres, dejando así a los dos menores con la habitación para ellos. Por lo que aquella sería una solitaria noche.

Era cierto que Eijun estaba molestándolo, pero no era para tanto —estamos hablando de _Sawamura_—. Simplemente la actitud de su_ kouhai_ se había sumado a su irritado estado de ánimo, haciéndolo explotar. Se sentía exasperado gracias a cierto chico de cabello rosa, con una sonrisa que nunca llegaba a sus eternamente cerrados ojos; No es por algo que la segunda base de Seidou haya hecho o dicho, es _su _problema…

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escuchó el sonido de su celular vibrando en el escritorio.

_De: Ryou-san_

_Asunto: Ahora_

_Iré contigo en 10 minutos. _

_Haz algo con tu kouhai._

* * *

><p>Eijun notó que <em>de verdad<em> Kuramochi no lo dejaría dormir ahí (en su propia pieza; se sentía totalmente indignado), así que procuró pensar algún otro lugar en donde descansar. Y es que al día siguiente tenía el examen de matemática.

Decidió ir hasta el campo techado que el equipo usaba para practicar los días de lluvia, principalmente. Resultaba que estaba cerca de los dormitorios, así que no lo pensó mucho y se dirigió allí.

Se sorprendió cuando divisó una figura que se formaba gracias a la luz de la máquina expendedora justo en frente del portón del campo techado.

— ¡Ugh! —soltó Eijun, como una reacción condicionada, a la persona en frente suyo; Miyuki, que estaba situado en la banca que estaba al lado del portón, casual.

—Oh, Sawamura. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —el castaño claro indagó, moviendo circularmente la lata de café que tenía en sus manos.

—N-nada —no quiso decirle a Miyuki que su vil senpai de risa particular lo dejó a la deriva en esa fría noche junto a una mísera almohada como única protección porque, _bueno, _las burlas serían seguras. No obstante, por el pequeño detalle de la almohada, Miyuki pudo inferir lo que había sucedido.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro del mayor.

—_Ya veo_. Así que te echaron, ¿eh? —ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que Eijun pegara un respingo.

— ¡¿Cómo…?! —Eijun apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda a Miyuki, soltando a su compañera almohada.

—Apuesto a que estabas haciendo mucho ruido, aunque siempre lo haces —siguió el cátcher, como si estuviera hablando solo, sin tomarse el trabajo de responder al _exageradamente_ atónito Sawamura.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Eso no te incumbe! —se defendió al instante, lo que causó una sonrisa divertida en el otro.

—Ya, ya —movió sus manos enfrente de su cara, en señal para que el menor bajara la voz—. ¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

—No sé…—el pitcher terminó rindiéndose ante Miyuki, quien tomó un primer sorbo de su café.

—Hmmm —El de gafas lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, mientras saboreaba lo amargo de su _bebida misteriosa_,y una idea _fugaz_ cruzó su mente—. Entonces, ¿por qué no duermes conmigo?

—… ¿Eh? —Su cerebro cortó circuitos cuando oyó a Miyuki, y no pensó en nada razonable para las palabras del cátcher. ¿Dormir juntos? ¿Algo como en la misma cama…?

Las mejillas de Eijun comenzaron a arder visiblemente.

— ¿Qué? —Miyuki tardó en entender por qué Eijun se estaba sonrojando (o solo se hizo el tonto, _tal vez_) y cuando _se le prendió la lamparita, _no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

— ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! —Eijun exasperado y mayormente avergonzado, le preguntó gritando a Miyuki, que se reía rodeando sus brazos a su estómago, como si sus órganos internos fueran a salirse de su lugar. La jocosa risa del de gafas continuó unos minutos.

Sawamura estaba a punto de llorar.

— Lo siento, lo siento —Miyuki se disculpó, secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. _Qué divertido era estar con Sawamura_—. No me refería a nada _sexual, _sabes…

— ¡Hmph! —Eijun recogió la almohada que yacía en el suelo hace rato, agarrándola con ambas manos en su pecho. No miró a Miyuki, ni a la posible carcajada que pugnaba por salir de sus labios de nuevo.

—Tengo la habitación para mí solo, por eso te digo que si quieres, puedes dormir en una de las camas vacías que hay. ¿Qué dices? —ofreció, con algo parecido a amabilidad pero que Eijun no se tragó.

_Seguro quiere algo de mí,_ pensó el pitcher.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para sopesar demasiado la situación. Era tarde, hacía frío y aquella era la mejor opción que tenía, a pesar que viniese de alguien como Miyuki y que seguramente tendría una _segunda intención_ detrás de su afable actitud.

— S-supongo que está bien…—respondió al fin, como quien no quiere la cosa. Mientras tanto, Miyuki terminaba de beber su olvidada bebida y se levantaba de la banca.

Fueron hacia los dormitorios, a paso tranquilo. La gentil brisa del viento rozaba los rostros de ambos, sensación que le agradaba a Miyuki y causaba escalofríos al por demás exasperado Sawamura. En el camino al dormitorio del mayor, el pitcher se detuvo en el suyo. Por si acaso, probó con abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedió; Kuramochi la había dejado con pestillo por dentro. Dejó escapar un "tch", sacándole una risa genuina a Miyuki.

Ambos se silenciaron cuando se oyeron _sonidos extraños _desde el interior. Sawamura ladeó la cabeza, y frunció el ceño. De vez en cuando se escuchaban gritos, luego nada y después más gritos. Se diferenciaban en el tono, pero no en la persona; claro estaba que Kuramochi era el que aullaba, avergonzado hasta los pies o enojado una milla. Era difícil saberlo.

—Pfft —Miyuki no pudo aguantar la risa, y tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos. _Así que por esto echó a Sawamura, _pensó.

Aquel senpai de lengua afilada y su compañero de piernas rápidas estaban muy ocupados para interrupciones, al parecer. Quién sabe cómo llegaron a _eso. _Al menos, el castaño de segundo año no tenía interés alguno.

Pero Sawamura era otra cosa, una muy curiosa e inocente y, antes que todo, despistada.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo Kuramochi-senpai? ¿Estará con alguien? —preguntó el moreno al aire, sin prestarle atención a las risotadas ahogadas de Miyuki. Había tenido demasiado con lo de "dormir juntos".

—No quieres saberlo, Sawamura —Miyuki movió su cabeza en negación, divertido.

—¡RYOU-SAN! —Un alarido lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a un país completo se hizo presente, cortando su conversación. Se oyó como algo caía, o chocaba con algún mueble. Parecía una persecución —gracias a los sonidos que siguieron durante un rato—, un felino hambriento persiguiendo al escurridizo roedor. Pronto los ruidos cesaron, dejando solamente un silencio total, sumamente extraño, por no decir aterrador.

Miyuki hizo una mueca de lado. Sus dudas fueron contestadas por el mismo Kuramochi, al decir agitado el nombre de su mutuo senpai de cabello rosa. El cátcher pensó que, quizás —soloquizás— debería irse de ahí, sin interrumpir ni _grabar_ nada, y sin ver tampoco algo que pudiese causarle un potencial trauma…

—Oye, Sawamura —en fin, eligió la opción más segura y llamó al otro, sin percatarse de su estado actual; El pitcher estaba rojo hasta el cuello, al parecer avergonzado, pero había algo más en su expresión que a Miyuki le extrañó.

Indignación, eso era.

Tal vez Sawamura estaba enfadado por lo que ocurría en el que también era su dormitorio, _si _es que había notado la índole de los sucesos.

Pero no sería _tan _idiota como para ponerse a reclamarles, y menos a esas horas, ¿verdad…?

—¡OIGAN! ¡NO SE ATREVAN A PROFANAR MI CAMA! ¡¿ME OYERON?! —exigió, pegándose a la puerta como chicle, dando golpes desmedidos a la pobre estructura.

Sawamura Eijun podría ser denso, podría no captar indirectas y podría no saber distinguir la atmosfera en momentos tensos, pero sí que lo hizo en esa situación. Tendría que ser un idiota más allá de lo impensable para no saberlo; o solo tuvo suerte juntando las pistas que le fueron facilitadas.

Por su parte, Miyuki se palmeó el rostro mentalmente, mientras en el exterior su cara demostraba lo incrédulo que se sentía. Realmente, Sawamura nunca lo decepcionaba. Siempre salía con algo nuevo con el que entretenerlo.

Aunque, por supuesto, ese no era el momento ni la hora para estar chillando histérico como un loco hambriento por comida y hogar. El reloj marcaba algo más que las dos de la mañana, es decir, obviamente molestaría a las otras habitaciones con sus aullidos de gato en celo, y más aún con las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

Miyuki, en un movimiento rápido, pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Sawamura, tapando la boca del pitcher en el proceso. Lo empujó hacia atrás, poniendo ahora sus manos en la parte del pecho del otro y le hizo ademán para que se quedase quieto. Miyuki tenía su cabeza a la altura del hombro de Sawamura, causando así una cercanía inusual entre los dos.

La sonrisa irritante de Miyuki —para muchos—, no tenía indicios de querer mostrarse. En su lugar, Miyuki tenía un aire ininteligible. Clavó sus ojos como estacas en dirección a la boca del menor. Y este, sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta al ser visto de _esa _manera. No sabía cómo describirla con exactitud, pero no era una mirada muy convencional… era como no legal.

Sí, _ilegal._

Aquellos ojos marrones, con un parecido leve a los suyos, hacían que su corazón se agitase sin razón aparente, sus piernas temblar ligeramente, dejaban su mente en un completo color blanco escaso de razonamientos lógicos. Todo ocurrió en un solo instante, él ensimismado en lo que advertía en su propio ser y el mayor deseando fervientemente una única cosa; Se lamió los labios, llevado por un impulso nada intrínseco de su personalidad.

Miyuki se acercó unos centímetros más, y sus bocas se encontraron en una unión repentina para el menor; que sintió los efectivamente húmedos labios de Miyuki cuando sus bocas colisionaron, lo que provocó en él un extraño placer; Un aturdimiento que no le permitió pensar claramente en lo que acontecía en aquella congelante noche, convirtiéndose poco a poco en apasionante. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando sintió algo aún más húmedo introducirse en su boca, lo que resultó ser una juguetona lengua, que se paseaba por sus dientes y cavidad bucal en movimientos lentos, recorriendo cada espacio hallado, gozando de su intromisión, como si esta fuese eterna. Miyuki lo había enjaulado por las cadenas que tenía por brazos, desde su lado —en donde se encontraba al principio—, a ponerse en frente de él, pasando sus manos por la nuca de Eijun, posesivo. El pitcher no sabía qué demonios hacer, ni por qué estaba siendo besado por Miyuki Kazuya. Sin embargo, se _dejó_ hacer por la misma razón; no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, lo que lo mantuvo en un estado de estupor por un rato. Pero sí tenía claro que no quería saber del fin de aquel beso tan avasallador así como adormecedor, y exquisito.

Quería más.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que sus delgados brazos se encontraban libres, por lo que procedió a buscar una proximidad más íntima. Agarró brusco la parte inferior de la polera de Miyuki hacia sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos toparan levemente. El mayor gimió en su boca ante la atrevida acción, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de su pitcher.

La situación se le estaba saliendo de control al de gafas. Eso no auspiciaba nada benigno. Ni para él, ni para Sawamura, que estaba a su merced incluso antes de comenzar (lo que fuese que estaba a punto de comenzar), lo que no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol. Y siendo sincero, esa era la primera vez en su vida que se deja llevar por sus instintos sin pensar, como un idiota, como el que tiene al frente, al que está besando como si _quisiera_ hacerlo.

El mover de ambas lenguas se volvió más frenético, haciendo notar la ineptitud y torpeza de Eijun con respecto al tema de los besos; nadie lo podía culpar, porque aunque le creyesen o no, ese era su primer roce de labios con alguien. Y vaya que inesperado, él no tomó la iniciativa y claramente no era algo ortodoxo porque, _vamos_, un beso con Miyuki Kazuya no pasaba todos los días.

El torrente de sus pensamientos provocó que cualquier movimiento por su parte cesara. En ese momento sí que notó la importancia del asunto. No podían estar besándose en la madrugada de esa forma, sin siquiera saber la razón detrás de sus actos; porque estaba _casi _seguro de que el cátcher no tenía idea de lo que hacía, igual que él.

Y, como si del destino se tratase, se escuchó de fondo un gutural sonido que hizo a Miyuki detenerse también.

—Ejém… —tosió, con cierto deje de actuación barata—. Siento la interrupción, pero… están obstruyendo el paso.

Sawamura se congeló, incapaz de separarse del agarre de Miyuki ni del propio hacia la camiseta del mismo. Movió su cabeza pausadamente, separando sus labios de los ajenos, dando con el paisaje de un sonriente Ryousuke, y Kuramochi en el umbral de la puerta.

—… —el moreno se quedó, literalmente, sin palabras. El aliento que le restaba de su apasionada comunión lo abandonó rápidamente, encendiendo (aún más) sus mejillas de un rojo muy intenso. De hecho, sentía un tremendo calor —a pesar de que hace unos momentos temblaba de frío— y suponía que se vería de ese modo.

Su garganta seca le resultaba inútil a sus intentos de calmar su agitada respiración. Miyuki no parecía estar mejor que él, o eso quería pensar Sawamura.

—Lo siento, Ryou-san —el pitcher percibió cómo se formaba en los labios del castaño una mueca que por su tono daba atisbos de una sonrisa—. Ya nos vamos, ¿verdad, Sawamura?

El de ojos almíbar lo miró confundido; ¿qué estaba pasando? Podría perfectamente quedarse en su habitación propia ahora…

—Eh, pero… —buscó una respuesta en el rostro que se encontraban extremadamente cerca del suyo, y solo recibió una sonrisa ladina.

—Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos en mi habitación, ¿eh? —susurró el castaño en su oído derecho, rozándolo con sus labios en un movimiento sensual. Eijun tragó saliva, sonido que fue escuchado por todos los presentes.

Si estuviera en otra situación, Kuramochi se hubiera reído hasta perder la conciencia, revolcándose en el piso, o hubiera vomitado del asco por ver tamaña escena. Pero no tenía el derecho ni las ganas. Además, seguro Ryousuke no lo dejaría hacer nada de lo antes nombrado sin molestarlo por el resto de su vida debido a lo que ellos mismos acababan de hacer. El de cabello rosa era muy quitado de la pena, después de todo… Aunque él no era el único; Miyuki no se quedaba atrás y, a pesar que actuó por un impulso de idiota adolescente, las cosas pintaban_ bien_ para él.

Así, Sawamura se encontró siendo arrastrado por el de lentes, como si fuese uno de los neumáticos que utiliza cuando corre por el campo…

* * *

><p>Este One-shot no se parece a nada de lo que haya hecho antes, pues no incluí ningún sentimiento explícito de por medio. Fue como, pura joda escribirlo x'D. Tal cual como la canción en la que me inspiré; "Heaven" de OLDCODEX —inserte grito de fangirl—. Así que tal vez haga una continuación que tire más para ese lado.<p>

Saludos y gracias por leer~.


End file.
